


Lucky match

by Sunflowerhanamaru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Matching gfs want to match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerhanamaru/pseuds/Sunflowerhanamaru
Summary: Riko finds Chika's broken hairpin.





	Lucky match

**Author's Note:**

> Someone noticed Riko has a keychain matching with Chika's hairpin in the last episode: our discord chat was on fire and I *had* to write a little something!

“Ah…” Riko bends over to pick up the little chunk of green plastic laying there. She turns to call Chika but the girl already left the dressing room, happy to get out after a long dance training in the cramped club room. Riko holds the tiny clover in You’s direction. “I think Chika’s hairpin broke.” She announces uselessly.

“You can just trash it.” Answers You with a shrug. “She has a drawer full of them, she won’t miss it.” 

They are the two last person in the room: You was the one in charge of cleaning the room today and Riko always waits a little longer so she doesn’t undress in front of all her friends. She won’t ever say it (God, it would be so awkward.) but she envies the others’ shamelessness in being seen in their underwears: Riko wishes she wasn’t so self conscious about her body all the time. She puts on her skirt, the pin still held tight in her hand. She glares in You’s direction but she isn’t watching at her anymore; Riko slips the clover in her pocket, already feeling embarrassed by her action.  
What will she do with it, other than being a creep who collects her crush’s lost objects? Frame it? Keep it under her pillow? What would Chika think of her if she knew? Riko blushes just thinking about it.

The door barges open and Chika enters, breathing hard. She drops on her knees and starts frantically searching on the floor, making You trip in the process. You nudges her with her broom. “Did you lost something?”

“My pin broke.” Explains Chika while patting her hair. She’s a little breathless, has to stop to exhale before she continues. “I thought it would be here, but I guess I lost it earlier.”

You sends Riko a pointed glare and she answers with a pleading one. “Maybe you lost it on the roof.” Says You finally, still looking at Riko. “You should ask Riko-chan to come look around with you.”

“I don’t want to prevent you from going home…” Says Chika hesitantly. Riko can tell she hopes she will stay, though, and she looks so genuinely sad about the lost pin: Riko feels even worse about stealing it. Finding it and keeping it. Whatever.

“It’s okay, let’s check the roof together.” Chika stands up instantly and takes her hand gratefully. Riko’s cheeks burn from all the shame.

 

“Why are you so desperate to find it?” Asks Riko from the spot she’s kneeling on. She does her best to look like she’s searching for the pin; the sun has set already so the time she takes to scan every inch of the floor must be at least a little believable. “Is it your only clover pin?”

“Not at all.” Chika laughs. She sounds just a little embarrassed so Riko waits patiently for her answer. “I have a full stock of them actually, but I wanted…” She laughs again and looks up at the sky. It almost looks like she’s blushing now, rubbing the back of her head and avoiding Riko’s eyes. “I really loved when you got us those matching scrunchies. I wanted us to have another matching things. I bought a chain, I wanted… I wanted to make my pin into a keychain for you when it would break.” Chika’s head is down and Riko is pretty sure now that she really is blushing. “It was a stupid idea and I lost it anyway, so forget it.” Chika wipes angrily at her eyes. Riko’s heart clenches when she realizes she’s crying, her shoulders shaking softly in the dark. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I was so looking forward to it.”

Riko reaches into her skirt’s pocket discreetly. “Oh.” She says, pretending to pick something from the ground in front of her. “Look at what I just found.” 

Chika rubs her eyes with her fist and come to kneel in front of Riko, takes the clover delicately in her hand. “You found it.” She says softly.

Riko closes Chika’s fist around it. “I’m waiting for that keychain, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr with the same url, come say hi and talk about chikariko!


End file.
